User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-3 Character Sheet 1: Halfaerd Greenridge
' ' Name: 'Halfaerd Greenridge '''Aliases: '''The Unseen Hand, the Dreaded One, The Spectre of Death, The Darkwraith Asssassin, The Dishonored One, Son of the House Greenridge, Master Assassin, The Devil's Blade, The Raven, the Black Baron '''Age: '''24 '''Species: '''Half-Elf '''Classes: '''Rogue, Fighter, Ronin, Assassin '''Powers: 'Black Hand Techniques (Darkwraith Transformation, Teleportation, Soul Absorption), Shapeshifting, Ninja Magic, Chi Manipulation, The Eyes of Dahkshasa (Accelerated Perception, Mind Control, Possession) 'Abilities/Skills: 'Gadget Usage (Magitek), Ninjutsu, Flowmotion, Gun Kata, Flawless Coordination, Enhanced Assassination, Enhanced Thievery, Special Ops Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Charisma, Unpredictability 'Rune-Augmented Abilities: 'Magically Enhanced Physiology (Supernatural Condition, Unrestricted Movement, Assimilation Shield) 'Racial Abilities: 'Druidic Magic, Animal/Plant Empathy, Nature Channeling 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Affiliations: '''The Darkwraith Guild, Himself, the Bloody Gale Crew '''Motto: '"The mistakes of my father will not be my own." 'Quotes: '"Y'know that guy over there? Long ass beard, hairy as hell, short as hell? His name is Gregrakar Ironshield and he's a freaking dwarf. Dwarves are tough, y'know; their ale is enough to kill fifty men. But I'm going to go over there and I'm going to beat the crap out of him because he's one of the people who set my father up. They say payback's a bitch; but I dunno, it's pretty sweet to me." "Me and my boys? We take what we want. We kill who we feel deserves it, and we're our own masters. We're the kings of our own worlds, our own slice of eternity, and sword, club, or fist can beat that out of us. Freedom is invincible, you see. Even if you restrict us, we'll be wild in our very spirits. So, please, if you want to go against us, by all means. I just hope you're okay with being hung from the highest tree afterwards." "Your hand is gone, your feet are cut off. You're bleeding on the floor, and you can barely breathe because your lungs are collapsed. The stinger? You never even saw me. And why, you might be wondering, would the Unseen Hand creep into your house and fuck you up beyond repair? There's only one thing I have to say to that, and if you survive, you best remember it: '''Don't. Hurt. Kids." 'Theme: '~Killer Is Dead~ Chosen by the Moon 'Occupations: '''Thief, Assassin, Adventurer, Ronin, Sky Pirate '''Archetypes: 'Deadpan Snarker, Lovable Rogue, Big Ego, Hidden Depths, Jerk With A Heart Of Gold, Iron Woobie '''Origin Story: '''Born in Lorthellanheim to a human father and an elven mother, Halfaerd lived the first eight years of his life in difficulty due to the stigma of half elves in both human and elven society. When Halfaerd was seven, his father's master was killed, and his father was dishonored. When he was eight, his father was killed and his mother abandoned him, leaving Halfaerd to fend for himself in an elven city prejudiced against him with only the few skills he learned from his father and the little inherent magic talent he had. A cunning boy, Halfaerd had little trouble outwitting merchants and stealing food or keeping away from the wrath of street gangs. When Halfaerd was nineteen, he was a full-fledged rogue, and the Darkwraith Guild, a secret society of assassins focused on chaos theory, recruited him. Now he's their hitman, killing whatever target they assign him, travelling to various planes, and enjoying the benefits of his lifestyle whenever it presents itself. Personal Data: Category:Blog posts